As an electronic device has more functions, it is desirable to improve a user interface. For example, as described in Patent document 1, the electronic device detects that a plurality of fingers simultaneously touches a touch panel, whereby determines gestures of the plurality of fingers, and the gestures are treated as inputs to the electronic device.